


Late Nights (Oldsoulshipping)

by majesticdragonair



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 23:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: Paperwork, comfy blankets, and warm boyfriends.





	Late Nights (Oldsoulshipping)

**Author's Note:**

> lame title because i'm lame, but i like this. teen and up just in case. i needed an excuse to write a make out session because i'm bad at that so this is what that is
> 
> originally written: 11/10/2017

Alder was an affectionate man with the people and Pokémon he loved, whether holding their hands or cuddling close when given the choice. It was something Cheren learned quickly when they started dating, which was soon after he retired from his championship position.  

(Cheren wasn't use to people being so loving to him, so the first time Alder kissed him, he'd left the younger boy star struck for minutes. Alder found it funny until Cheren huffed in annoyance from his laughter and kissed him back.)

Alder loved kissing Cheren. It'd never gone past short make-out sessions but the elder never seemed to mind, always going out of his way to plant kisses anywhere on Cheren's face, embarrassing him a lot of the time. Cheren wouldn't admit out loud that he loved whenever his boyfriend was affectionate to him, even if it took him a bit to get used to it.

.

Right now, Alder had been relaxing quietly on the couch, hand weaving through Liepard's fur, who was enjoying the attention more then she'd admit (that's if humans could understand her, which they can't.) Neither had expect Cheren to waltz in from the office and collapse on the other side of his boyfriend, causing the dark type to hiss and crawl away.

Alder frowned and cuddled Cheren close. "Are you alright, Cherry?"

Cheren groaned against the familiar poncho. "Why do gym leaders have so much damn paperwork?"

Alder couldn't help but chuckle at that, ignoring the glare he received. "Why do you think I retired?"

Cheren let out a snort, shaking his head as he leaned up and pressed his lips to Alder's gently, just needing something to calm him from the paperwork he'd thankfully finished. Alder, of course, seemed on board with the invitation, hands curling up into the younger’s hair. He let out a hum in response and moved closer, hands curling around the fabric of Alder's poncho, tugging slightly.

The slightly short kiss was cut off by the ex-champion, who pulled back and smiled at his partner. Cheren looked at him for a moment before he got up and moved himself so he was sitting in Alder's lap, hands pressing his back to the couch, kissing him again. Alder wasn't protesting and kissed back against Cheren's lips, hands almost heavy on Cheren's hips when they pushed him closer, causing the younger to let out a slight noise in the back of his throat. Alder let out a similar noise when his bottom lip was gently bitten, mouths opening to deepen the kiss and okay, Cheren loved this more than he would admit.

The gym leader groaned when one of Alder's hand moved up to weave through his black hair, tugging gently on the slightly long locks. Cheren had pulled back only slightly to take his glasses off, but as he was pulling them off, he could feel the warm press of lips to his neck, startling him as he let out a loud breath through his lips, glasses falling to the couch, unharmed. His hands gripped the fabric over Alder's shoulder as he kissed opened-mouth across the others neck, who let out small hums. Cheren gasped when Alder abruptly bit nibbled into his neck, no way painful as he gently sucked on the collarbone area, having to undo the top two button of Cheren’s work shirt to do so.

Cheren let out a hum when his tie was tugged and he got pulled him to a heavy kiss by his lover, who made sure their bodies were pressed together. This continued for what felt like hours, until Alder pulled away, both of them breathless.

"Do you want to do more?" Alder asked in an almost murmur, hands rubbing what he hoped to be calming circles on his hip skin, fingers having ducked under during their make out session.

Cheren avoided his gaze, feeling a bit bad. "I'm tired," he muttered quietly, feeling his eyes droop as his body felt like led. However, it turned to complete weightlessness when Alder gently picked him up, holding him bridal style and close as to not fall.

Cheren let his head rest against Alder's chest as he slowly began to doze off, his lover’s heartbeat rhythmic.


End file.
